


栖身（马鹿）

by vanxiangjiangedaguangtou



Category: save - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanxiangjiangedaguangtou/pseuds/vanxiangjiangedaguangtou
Kudos: 3





	栖身（马鹿）

“是叫朵朵是吧？”

空气里被他们晕染出几分酒气。铺着棕红色地毯的这十来平空间里，被冯薪朵与合作团队还有赞助商团队的人霸占。裹挟着电梯间的黑色斑驳花纹大理石墙壁中倒影着他们这一行人错杂的身影。冯薪朵站在离出品人较近的位置，半背对着，正往身上套助理递给她的靛蓝色外套。她只喝了半杯红酒，现在身体有些发冷。

听到问话，她连忙转过身，面向站在她前方不过半米距离的出品人，冯薪朵重新打起精神，点点头应道是。

“你倒是让我眼前一亮啊。”出品人的话语中还带着几分从暖室里酒足饭饱后的慵懒。“一改我对你们团的刻板印象。”

“我可以把您这话当作是对我的表扬吗？”冯薪朵笑着，眼神里都是一种忍俊不禁的狡黠，不仅不会让人厌恶，反而感觉到有种讨喜的小聪明。

出品人的身高很高，冯薪朵需要半仰着头，才能看见他说话时脸上意外又理所当然，间或夹杂着些许满意的表情。他西装革履，虽然领口和领带因为酒桌的热气而松开了一寸，浑身上下却依然散发着一种属于上位者的姿态，无声无息地给别人制造了一种压迫感。

但冯薪朵却感觉还好。说不清这种还好是因为她强撑起来的自信，还是因为这些年在外锻炼出来的一种惯性。

“这当然是对你的表扬。”

电梯灯伴随着铃声忽然亮起，倒影中的人们突然仓促着握手拥抱道别。出品人靠近了半步，与其他人没有半分差别，礼貌而保持距离地伸出手到冯薪朵身前，脸上荡漾着舒适而自傲的笑容，“握手这种程度应该可以吧？”

冯薪朵没有犹豫，上前握住了手。

“希望未来我们还有机会再合作。”

“我会努力的。”

留下来的人并不多。摄录团队残留着一些零散的工作要处理，打算继续用刚才的包厢开个紧急小会。后勤组的工作人员与冯薪朵和助理再次确认过后天飞广州的具体时间和交接事宜，也迅速离开了。

商务车是节目组安排好的，她走在回酒店的路上，而这里是上海。

11月的上海，天气已彻底转寒。前几天雨水过境后的湿润连同着寒气，蕴着刺痛的冷。这里不像北京，只要挡住风就能好很多。

周五的夜晚街道上霓虹交错，枯萎的树叶凋零后，整个世界都成为了灯光奔跑跳舞的伊甸园。每份每秒抢夺着你的视界，让你分不清此刻是白天还是黑夜。

冯薪朵回想着这一天天来，又想到之后要到来的一天天，无处可说的疲惫感从心底深处涌出，冲破一层层积压着的厚重隔板，从心口漫开，席卷了她全部身体和整个大脑。

这一周为了方便节目的录制，就算身处在这同一个上海，她也无法回到生活中心。不仅是这一周，未来还有好几周，数不清的日子，她怕是都难回到生活中心。

一幅幅从窗外流过的风景，与她曾经熟悉的高架桥、工厂、剧场街道看起来相似却又完全不同。她感觉自己现在还身处北京，而不是上海。这种不适当的陌生感，让她对“上海”这两个字都生长出了一种荆棘刺痛的害怕。

“朵朵，刚才和音乐部那边确认了。帮你把录音的时间调到了明天下午，你可以好好睡一觉再过去。”助理把冯薪朵送到酒店门口，最后嘱咐道。

“什么录音？”冯薪朵用脚抵着门，房间内的空调才刚开，她曲着身体，觉得刚下车的那一股冷风已经偷跑进了身体里。

“其他成员这一周都已经开始B50的录音了。你工作不是排得很满嘛。我就一直在和音乐部还有艺人部那边协调，本来是排在明天早上的。但我看你最近太累了，就商量着调到下午了。”助理一股脑说了一大堆，冯薪朵并没有听进多少，最近忙得已经忘记还有b50这回事了。

酒店房间的窗户可以瞭望脚下半隅的上海夜景。床上、沙发上、桌上、地上都是她换下来后不想整理的衣服裤子首饰鞋子。

冯薪朵回中心的主意是一时兴起的。但一旦兴起，她却怎么也压不下去，直到终于站到中心门口，那种冲动才终于从她身体里退散。

冯薪朵不知道为什么，这个夜晚就这么想回来。

320里没有人。

陆婷不在。

纳豆睡在门口的拖鞋上，听到门开的声音只略微抬起头斜眼看了一会，再次沉溺在自己的世界。豆丁也不在房内，看不到它到处穿梭的身影，听不到它跳动的声音。

房间整洁得不像是她的房间。属于她的那一双双鞋还有陆婷的鞋都被很好地收整在塑料鞋柜里，地毯干净得像是才洗过，沙发上的娃娃归属在各自的位置上，没有移动。没有衣服散落，床褥被子整齐。化妆台上的化妆品和首饰分门别类的统一在一起。像是许多她们共同的生活气息都被消磨了。

冯薪朵脑子一热，把刚才塞进行李箱的全部东西一股脑掏出，悉数散落在她习惯性乱扔的位置。站定着看了一会儿，又自觉地开始一件件整理起来。

她不知道陆婷在哪。

在从酒店出发的时候，她就微信给陆婷留了言，说今晚回来。刚回到320时，又发了一次，说已经到家了。可是至今都没有回复。她想着陆婷极大可能是去峡谷里驰骋了，于是开了免打扰模式，久违的登陆后却依然显示不在线。

她不知道陆婷在哪。

陆婷如果不在，那这里和酒店又有什么区别呢？

冯薪朵卸掉妆，镜子里的自己看起来憔悴了不少。她半哄半骗地强抱着纳豆，也不管它怎么奋力挣扎，只一个劲地压着它在自己的怀里，一起蜷缩在沙发上。她需要一点温度。不是空调嗡嗡发出的热气，而是属于真实的肌肤的温度。

房间里一片漆黑，除了纳豆那双在黑夜里同样闪亮的眼睛在发着光。陆婷停留在门口的鞋柜前面，回忆着那双黑色靴子到底被自己收在哪个鞋子收纳盒里，却忽然被黑暗中传来的声音吓到。

“陆婷。”

听起来像是冯薪朵的声音。但她清楚地记得冯薪朵没有和她说过今天要回来啊。

她轻笑着自己。都这么努力、这么忙碌了，居然还会在这个房间里幻听起冯薪朵呼唤自己的声音。陆婷蹲下身，从最靠边一列的倒数第二个盒子里抽出了预想中那双鞋。

“陆婷。”

重来的这一声，陆婷确定不再是自己的幻听。实实在在是冯薪朵的声音。就在这一刻，在这个房间里。

她顺手打开了房间的灯，一时之间整个房间透亮透亮的。她往前迈进一步，就看见冯薪朵正抱着双膝，眼神空洞地望着自己所在的方向，面无表情。

“怎么不开灯呀？”陆婷问道。

“你去哪里了？”

陆婷心中一怔，心口像被绞紧成了一块，冷冷地说：“在孙鸡屋里。”

“你为什么不看微信？”

才被绞成一块的心口像是被冯薪朵这一句问话给整个割走，血淋淋的，快要痛得让她忍不住鼻酸就要哭出来了。

“我在练歌。”

大致这时候冯薪朵才发现陆婷身上穿着与平时居家休闲款式不同的衣服，那一身裸露着肩膀的隆重的黑色长裙仿若一把漆了光的重剑，深深地往她眼睛里面砍去。她想起来了，明天就是陆婷第一次minilive的时间。她怎么忙到把这件事都忘记了呢。

“衣服很好看。”冯薪朵努力地笑着，控制着语气让自己说出来的话显得真诚无比。“我明天要录b50的歌，所以就回来了。明天咱们是一起录吗？”

“我前几天已经录好了。”陆婷卷起裙摆，一手撑着墙壁，另一手忙着给换上了刚才找出来的那双靴子。

冯薪朵把头枕在膝盖上，低落的情绪因为陆婷的出现而有所松动。她用眼神注视着陆婷，想让她走过来抱抱自己。陆婷却只是在触碰到她的眼神时微微一愣，没有走近，说：“你累了就早点休息，我还要回孙鸡屋里。剩了两三首歌还没练好。”

话刚落，不给冯薪朵再说其他话语的时间，转身就离开了320。

实际上，陆婷并没有立刻离开320。她站在320的门外，走廊里的冷空气从她的肩膀灌进胸口，冯薪朵渴望着她的眼神还在眼帘里，一时半会抹却不了。

等陆婷再回来时，冯薪朵已经蜷着身体在沙发上睡着了。呼吸一顿一顿的，同她生病时总是呼不顺的呼吸节奏一样。陆婷身上已经换回了舒适的卫衣运动裤。她在孙芮房里换下来的小礼裙，又被重新挂到了310的室内晾衣架上。豆丁也被她从赵粤房间里抱了回来。她小心地叮嘱着懵懂大眼的豆丁。不要闹不要吵，妈妈已经睡了。

陆婷走近，席地坐在沙发边的地毯上，眼镜一丝一毫地凝视着冯薪朵的睡容。

这张脸她居然感觉到有些陌生了。

眉毛原来是在这个位置，睡觉时会轻微地皱成这样的弧度啊。睫毛在睡觉的时候也是一闪一闪的，像极了她一双透亮的眼睛。嘴唇原来是这样的形状，睡着时还会不自控地微微打开，借着灯光还能偷看到里面抵着牙齿的小舌头。身体也平稳地躺在离她在这么近的地方，只要一伸手就能完完整整地抱住冯薪朵所有的身体。

陆婷重重叹出一口气，像是下了什么决定一般，从冯薪朵的脖颈底下和膝盖侧下方伸进手臂，尝试着想要抱起她。

她知道冯薪朵很瘦，还不够80斤。这大半个月来更是不知道又掉了几斤。想到这里，陆婷的鼻子又像刚才见到冯薪朵那样，酸溜溜的。她稍微试了两次，用了用劲，才把冯薪朵公主抱在怀里。

冯薪朵已经醒了，从陆婷站起来时，她顺势搂住陆婷脖子和腰的动作上，陆婷就知道她醒了。

而且冯薪朵还得寸进尺，整个人攀附在陆婷身上，嘴唇往陆婷的脖子上靠近。陆婷急忙左扭右扭地躲避着冯薪朵嘴唇的攻击，她太清楚冯薪朵是什么意图了。

“我明天还有工作！”

陆婷觉得自己全身的力气在这一会儿的缠斗中用了个精光，她左手一松，冯薪朵的腿顺势落在了地上，重心跟随着从她身上剥离。陆婷连忙去化妆台的镜子面前查看着方才被冯薪朵嘴唇蹭过的地方——还好，没留下红印。

“冯薪朵！你发什么疯？”陆婷大吼着。仿佛要把这一段时间郁结在心里的所有委屈、所有不甘、所有害怕、所有莫名其妙的情绪都吼出来，都吼到冯薪朵的身上。

可冯薪朵仿佛没有听见她的怒吼，只是淡然一笑，向她招了招手：“陆婷，你过来。”

此时的冯薪朵让陆婷感觉到彻骨的寒意，还有种奇怪的害怕。她见过冯薪朵这个样子，但她想不起来是在什么时候了。似乎离现在过去很久很久了。

“我都说了我明天有工作！你刚才想干什么？啊？留吻痕吗？”

“不可以吗？”冯薪朵笑着，没有温度，只是笑着，“你是我的，我留个吻痕有什么不可以？我不仅想留吻痕，我还想咬你。”

“我是你的？”陆婷觉得冯薪朵太过好笑了，这种好笑让她整个人彻底的冷静了下来，她不知道冯薪朵想证明一些什么，但她十分清楚自己想证明什么，“冯薪朵，你是真的疯了。”

“你是不是觉得就算我不属于你了，你也没什么？是不是？陆婷。你是不是这么想的？”

“你本来就不属于我啊。冯薪朵。”走廊外传来了几个路过的成员说话声，但快速闪过之后便再也听不见。“你一直都只是属于你自己的。”

“你不想要我了？”

陆婷心脏一窒，原本被压下去的怒气又从脚尖、指尖冒了出来：“冯薪朵，你好意思说这种话？”

“难道不是吗？你去数数看，我们最近的通话时间！你去看看你那些炫耀的生活工作里，哪里还有我？”

“冯薪朵！你搞清楚。是我的原因还是你的原因。我剪视频，我练歌练舞的时候你在哪里？我想和你通话的时候，你又在干什么？”

“你是怪我忙工作？”

“冯薪朵。你今天是不是吃错药了？我怪你什么了？到底是谁在这里挑事？”

“那你过来。”

“我不过去。”

她们之前多久没有吵过架了？如果说是生活琐事上的吵架，倒是时不时会发生那么一两次。但最终都会在一方让步，或者一方理亏到无话可说之后，快速的和好。像现在这样双方僵持着，不知道对方到底想要什么，到底为了什么的争吵，还是这一年来的头一次。

她们之间隔着矮桌、椅子和被空调烘热的空气，视线却毫无阻碍的相交在一线。冯薪朵的身体瘦小、看起来比离开之前更精瘦了，一定是每天没有按时吃饭，睡觉也没好好睡。陆婷想着，自己曾经那些个食补全都白费了。

时间便在沉默与僵持中一分一秒的流逝，仿佛过了一个世纪。

冯薪朵终于还是先松口了。“哥。你过来抱我，好不好？”她虚弱的语气听起来快要哭了。

这一次陆婷没有拒绝。她跨过矮桌，走到冯薪朵的面前，用她们习惯的姿势，一手从胳膊外揽住肩膀，一手用大手掌包裹住后脑勺，把冯薪朵抱进了自己的怀里。冯薪朵扯着陆婷外衣的下摆，吸了吸鼻子——还是那个爱哭鬼。

“在外面受委屈了？”陆婷温柔地问道。

“嗯。”冯薪朵摇了摇头。

“那是怎么了？”

“想你。”冯薪朵的话躲进了堵住她嘴唇的衣物里，窜进了陆婷的身体里。

“想我也没用。”腰间一痛，冯薪朵掐着陆婷腰间瘦下去的肉，尝试着阻止陆婷的口无遮拦，却无果。陆婷继续说着，“毕竟我也靠不住。”

冯薪朵被逗笑了。她从陆婷的肩膀上抬起头，拉开一点距离，对着陆婷的眼神问道：“你在说什么呢？”

“没什么。”陆婷把她的眼神压回肩膀，忽然转了话题说道，“我已经落后你好多好多了。”

忽然之间，冯薪朵冥冥之中知道了陆婷要说什么。她把手伸进陆婷的衣服，怜惜地抱紧了她。

“冷。”陆婷一个激灵。冯薪朵的手冰凉冰凉的。她的体质，一到冬天身体就容易发冷，也容易生病。但她还是任由冯薪朵在她的后背上取暖，“如果我不值得你喜欢的话，就算你现在属于我，你也会离开我的。”

“我不会。”冯薪朵坚定地答道。

“你不会，现实也会。我更会。”陆婷松开两人之间的距离，认真地抓住冯薪朵微微上抬的视线，郑重地说道，“如果我觉得我们不再相匹配的话，我也会离开你的。”

冯薪朵知道陆婷说的是真的。就像当年她拉着自己的手说“我喜欢你”时同样的认真。

“你已经走得那么快，那么远了。我没法在那条路上跟上你，就只能自己寻找道路，自己努力了。”

“你不是要抛弃我？”冯薪朵疑惑地问道。

“不是。你怎么会这么想？”陆婷觉得冯薪朵像个患得患失的小傻瓜，傻得特别可爱。

“你不需要我的时候，不会抛弃我？”冯薪朵把挡住陆婷半片额头的长发捋到耳后。她实在太喜欢这张脸了。干净，温柔，充满活力。

“不会。小笨蛋。”陆婷用手掌挤压着冯薪朵没有什么肉的脸颊，发自内心的笑着：“你一直这么厉害，让我崇拜着，我怎么可能抛弃你。反倒是你，更有可能抛弃我吧？”

“只要你还长这样。我就一直喜欢你。”

“真肤浅。”

“这种肤浅的东西才更不容易变。”

陆婷笑了，冯薪朵也笑了。她们交错着角度，亲密地亲吻着对方。

320里的空气是她们熟悉的空气，320里的温度也是她们熟悉的温度。这里是家，也不是家。因为有那么一个人，所以是家。因为没有那么一个人，所以也不是家。她们的未来会何去何从呢？她们都不知道，只是在努力着，不能停歇地努力着。


End file.
